


Staycation

by BettyJones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyJones/pseuds/BettyJones
Summary: When Betty finds out Jughead missed their date because of an explosive fight with his father, she tries to plan the perfect day in to make him feel better.





	Staycation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one-shot for buggiebreak day 6’s prompt; staycation. I hope you like it! x

At 12:05 PM, Betty sat alone in a booth at Pop’s, waiting patiently for her boyfriend. Her and Jughead were supposed to meet for lunch at noon, but she didn’t hold the slight lateness against him. That is until five minutes turned to ten, which turned to twenty. She texted him, slightly annoyed, and ordered herself a strawberry milkshake. She drummed her fingers against the table anxiously as she alternated between staring at the door and the message app on her phone. Her annoyance quickly became worry when another twenty minutes passed and he still didn’t show up or respond to her text. She took one last sip of her milkshake and got up to leave, quickly paying before dialing his number. It rang and rang, but he never picked up. Her worry only grew and she decided to drive over to his trailer to figure out what was going on. It wasn’t like him at all to stand her up or even just not answer her calls and texts.

Betty arrived quickly at the trailer park and bounded up the steps of Jughead’s trailer. Just as she was about to knock on the door, she heard yelling. She heard two distinct voices, FP’s and Jughead’s, but she couldn’t make out anything they were saying. She heard a slam and gasped, feeling her stomach churn. More yelling followed and Betty didn’t know what to do. She decided knocking on the door was a bad idea. Still sick with worry, she ran back down the stairs and drove away.

 

Half an hour later, Betty got a call from Jughead. She sighed in relief and picked up immediately.

“Hi Betts, I’m really sorry I couldn’t make it to lunch. Something uh…something came up.” He said, swallowing nervously.

“It’s ok. Do you wanna come over tomorrow? You know, to make up for it.” She replied, voice gentle and soft.

“Ya sure. What time?” He asked, sounding a little distant.

“Noon.”

“Ok. I’ll see you then. Bye.” He said quickly.

“Bye.” She barely had time to say before he hung up. She sighed and set her phone down on her bed, scrubbing her hands over her face in frustration. She didn’t know exactly what had happened earlier that day, all she knew is that she wanted to make him feel better somehow. She could tell from their short and abnormal phone call that whatever had happened had been pretty bad, and all she wanted was to make him happy. She just couldn’t think of exactly how.

Betty pulled her journal and pencil from the nightstand next to her and opened to a fresh page to start brainstorming ideas. Jughead probably would’ve found it quite endearing if he could’ve seen it, the way she titled the page “How to Make Jug Feel Better” and made the cute little determined face she only ever made when working on a story for the Blue & Gold. Just seeing how much she cared in that moment would’ve made his heart warm. She spent over an hour jotting down ideas and by that night, she knew exactly what she was going to do. Betty Cooper had a plan.

 

The next day Betty woke up at seven AM to begin putting her plan in motion. First, she put on a short pink skirt and long sleeve pastel blue button up, leaving the top three buttons undone. Next she cleaned up the house. She knew Jughead wouldn’t care if it was messy, it was just an instinct impressed upon her by her mother, who was thankfully out of town for the week. After she was done cleaning she went to Pop’s and ordered two burgers with fries and two milkshakes that she promptly put into the refrigerator when she got back home. She then arranged pillows and blankets on the living room floor into a cozy fort for the two of them before finding the movies she had planned for them to watch and setting them next to the DVD player. She finally collapsed onto the couch and attempted to distract herself with her phone for the next hour as she anxiously awaited Jughead’s arrival.

Betty heard a knock on the door at noon sharp and sprung up from the couch to open it. Jughead’s face softened when he saw her and she immediately looped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a slow, passionate kiss. He was gasping for air when they parted and he looked at her in surprise, not expecting this level of enthusiasm. She stepped back and motioned for him to come in. He walked into the living room and looked back at her in amazement when he saw the set up.

“What is all this?” He asked, a small smile playing on his lips. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, looking up at him.

“I uh, I went by your house yesterday after you didn’t show up to Pop’s. I heard you and your dad.” She confessed. His face fell.

“Betty…It’s really…” He started, unsure of how to respond.

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, Jug.” He nodded and sighed in relief. 

“Here, sit down, I’l be right back.” She told him, rushing off to the kitchen to retrieve the food. Jughead sat down amidst the ridiculous amount of pillows and blankets she had laid out and began examining the DVDs she had set next to the TV. He heard the microwave ding and the clinking of plates being taken out of the cabinet. Moments later Betty reappeared in the doorway, holding two plates and two disposable cups the he immediately recognized as Pop’s burgers and milkshakes from smell alone. He grinned as she sat down next to him and handed him one of the plates.

“I don’t deserve you.” He beamed, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled back.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” She blushed.

“No, it’s really not,” He assured her. “I really appreciate this, Betty. You truly are the best girlfriend any guy could ask for.” She gave him a look of pure love before leaning in for a soft, languid kiss.

“So, did you see the movies I put out?” She asked once they parted. He nodded. “What do you want to watch first?” He paused in thought for a moment.

“How about Rebel Without a Cause?” She nodded.

“Sounds great.” She agreed, crawling forward to find it and put it into the DVD player.

“Geez Betts, how many movies do you have there?” He asked after watching her shuffle through the pile for a few moments.

“I don’t know, like five or six. I thought we would have a movie marathon. Unless you don’t want to.”

“No, no, that sounds perfect.” He replied with a reassuring smile. Betty smiled back and turned to the DVD player again, slipping the disc in and pressing play. She crawled back over to Jughead and slipped into the spot next to him, leaning into his side as he draped his arm across her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent, suddenly feeling more at home than she had ever felt in that big lonely house with him next to her. She sighed and turned to look up at him.

“I love you, so much.” She whispered, reaching a hand up to gently touch his cheek. He looked down at her and smiled softly.

“I love you too, Betts.” He replied before reaching next to him and taking a huge bite of his burger. She giggled and turned back to the movie, picking up her milkshake and taking a sip. Soon his hand came up to stroke her hair as they sat there peacefully watching the movie.

 

They sat like that for two more hours, snuggled up and feeling perfectly content in each others quiet company. They had just started Moulin Rouge when Betty yawned. It was so calming being there with Jughead it had been hard for her to stay awake up until that point, and now she felt her resolve fading. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she was starting to drift off when Jughead began to trace patterns on her upper thigh where her skirt had ridden up. He hadn’t even realized he was doing it until he heard her breath hitch and looked down to where his hand was on her leg. He didn’t stop, enjoying the little sounds she made every so often when his hand moved slightly higher. Soon it was driving her crazy and she turned to face him.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” He replied with a smirk. “I’m not doing anything.” The glare she gave him could only be described as half-hearted before she reached up to take this face in her hands and pulled him down to her. She felt him smile against her lips as they kissed and he moved his hands to her waist, dragging her onto his lap. Soon his hands moved to undo the buttons of her shirt and his mouth was trailing kisses down her neck.

 

Minutes later, Betty and Jughead laid on the mound of pillows and blankets next to each other, panting heavily. Jughead turned to face her.

“Wow Betts, you really know how to make a guy feel better.” He smiled. She laughed.

“Just one of my many talents.” She joked, smiling before pulling him towards her again for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic! All comments and kudos are appreciated x


End file.
